The Puissant Sapphire
by Glittering Turquoise
Summary: Over 45 years ago, an horrified prince fled his family's castle and vowed to never return until he can have his revenge. But then, a rumored mystical gem well known to grant anybody one wish that would be seeked by few for wrongdoings. But will there be a right creature or human to ask for good tidings?


**Hey there! Welcome to my first Cartoon Crossover fanfic that takes place outside the Disney, Avatar (Nickelodeon), Pokemon and many others but this story blends them all in together because I have some sort of new idea that has been going on in my head for 3 or 4 weeks. Ok, this story is about a fabled gem called the Puissant Sapphire that was known to change from white into different colors and could grant the bearer one special wish that they truly desire…for a good or evil reason. Only one special wish can happen if the person or creature is good or bad in their hearts. The Puissant Sapphire has other abilities such as make the bearer for their entire lifetime such as becoming very wealthy, find a perfect job, healed his/her wounds or for someone else they've wished to heal back to health, transport the bearer to any locations they truly want to live in, force anyone to do the bearer's bidding under their control, or to either give the bearer its incredible power or being used as a secret weapon to cause chaos to kill anyone or destroy any land his/her desired for evil intentions. If it's discovered to be a real mystical gem, people will sought after it and won't stop at nothing to get its power…even if it does requires a lot of sacrifices and risky adventures to find the gem and choose a very wise wish carefully or they would never have a chance to find happiness. **

**Is this information good enough about the Puissant Sapphire? It may remind you a bit of the Sacred Jewel from Inuyasha but it has more power and very fragile. It can even give the bearer a chance to change his/her fate. This story contains a lot of adventure, action, tragedy, romance, friendship, betrayal, angst, hurt/comfort, mystery, general, and a showdown between good vs. evil. Enjoy reading my first chapter and review everyone! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from any animated movies, animes, and cartoons but I do own this story that came from my own imaginations. Also, please don't claim any of my stories as your own creations but you can make up your own versions if you want to. **

**P.S. **

**This story may contain both canon and non-canon couples or friendships. This story could also most of the characters that we would know would be a little bit OC. I got inspired after watching crossover couples on YouTube. Moreover, I'll might include some songs that weren't owned by me but can fit this story perfectly.**

* * *

><p>This story takes place in a fictional land known as Arya where people, demons, monsters, Pokemon, and animals lived in harmony. Actually it was divided now in the present because of wars, conquests, and politics…but back then in the past before the great divide…the land used to be just a one single joint kingdom where King William (The Swan Princess first film from 1994) who was the 50th descendent on the throne ruled with his beloved Queen Uberta (Same film) and their two sons: Edmund (Prince Charming from Disney's Cinderella) and Gaston (Disney's Beauty and the Beast).<p>

Gaston is the oldest son who was arrogant, rude, vain, conceited, boorish, selfish, an animal hunter, and male-chauvinistic; he was always thinking about what women should do or not do like being brainless and do everything that men tells them without going to school and having objections. 50% of girls liked him because of his attractive double chinned face, black hair, blue eyes, and muscles that made them swooned and waited for him to choose one of them to be his princess. But other girls however, they don't find him attractive at all and disliked his attitude that if Gaston tries to ask them out…they would most likely turn away from him and said "No thank you your highness". Others on the other hand, they were wondering where did he get those kind of attitudes from.

Charming is the second son who unlike Gaston was kind but felt unsure about what does he truly want in life: To be a king or a simple peasant. All he wanted was to find true love and get awy from the palace life forever…if only his mother could see what he is from the inside.

They have Pokemon of their own to be their guardians and friends. Gaston has a male Granbull whom he did get along with very well since it was a Snubbull, a male Persian, a female Beedrill, a male Electabuzz, a male Wobbuffet, and a male Scyther.

King William has a Nidoking, a male Raticate, a male Watchdog, a female Fearow, a male Ursaring, and a male Eevee who was the king's most favorite Pokemon of them all.

Queen Uberta has a Nidoqueen, a female Servine who was her first Pokemon, a female Cinccino, a male Liepard, a female Pidove, and a female Jotix,

One day, his father was called out for war and his youngest son joined him for battle. Gaston is a lazy prince and decides to do nothing but wait for it to be over.

Uberta decides to take actions into her own hands. She hired an assassin named Turbo to kill her husband and Charming in assurance that the oldest will take over the kingdom.

However, a servant girl…Esmeralda who was in love with Charming who had overheard the plot and risked her own life taking the queen herself before it will partake.

She sneaks her way into the queen's balcony just in time to witness the queen's true face. She held a dagger with her to end the madness.

In conclusion, William and his son returned home in one night to find Esmeralda dead nearby Uberta's dress. Gaston couldn't believe his eyes either when he came home with three blond girls cowering behind him.

The queen told them that the servant died of a disease and there's nothing they can do to save her. Charming was horrified on the spot and renounced his place as the young ruler in line as Uberta has always wanted on that day.

After that, he took all of his belongings and fled the only home he had ever known. He was never seen again…until, 45 years later.


End file.
